This invention relates to billiard tables and particularly to a height adjustment device for the foot and leg of a billiard table, to enable leveling of the table and retention of the leveled condition once achieved.
Billiard tables are used to play games of pool, billiards and snooker. To properly play the game, the table playing surface must be absolutely level. Leveling is achieved by adjusting the height of each leg as necessary, using a threaded foot assembly. Several types of table leg adjustment devices have been devised over the years. Many of these are not suitable for a billiard table weighing hundreds of pounds. Commonly, height adjustment of billiard tables is achieved by one person manually lifting the weight off each corner of the table while a second person rotates the threaded device to adjust the foot height. U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,097 presents several embodiments of a table leg height adjuster not requiring a person to lift the table weight, and employing ball bearings or slide bearings while showing several types of handles or wings for applying torque to the adjuster.